A Dragon Among Elves: Greenwood Prince 4
by NiRi's Narrations
Summary: Deep in the forests of Mirkwood, dark creatures dwell — waiting for the chance to ensnare any elf that underestimates them, and the youngest son of Thranduil is no exception. Prequel to Surprises in the Greenwood and Shocks in Erebor. Complete!
1. A Hasty Retreat

**Author's Note: **As always with this series, it's best not to take this too seriously. Can be considered slightly AU, though Legolas assures me this actually happened... :p

**This story is dedicated to the memory of Steve Irwin, AKA The Crocodile Hunter. Steve was the ultimate Wildlife Warrior and he inspired this side of my Legolas even back when I originally wrote Surprises in the Greenwood in 2006. We still miss you Steve…

* * *

  
**

**A Dragon Among Elves**

**_By NiRi_**

**Chapter 1**

_**A Hasty Retreat**_

_**Year 2572 T. A. **_

_**About 450 years before the Council of Elrond…**_

Legolas supervised his patrol in the destruction of the last spider nest in the area. The eradication in this part of the wood had gone well. The arrival of two other patrols, including Saelvathor, Commander of the Elvenking's patrols, had been a great aid. Only two warriors had been injured and none had been injected with the spiders' numbing venom. In this last nest, all the adult giant spiders had already been killed, and all that was left was to destroy the egg sacs containing the next generation of the foul eight-legged beasts.

Watching the last egg sac be consumed by flames, ensuring none of the eggs from this nest would hatch to further plague their wood, Legolas smiled, satisfied in a job well done. Movement on the tree next to him caught his eye, however, and he turned to find a small spider climbing in haste up the trunk. It was a young spider-ling, smaller than his fist but about twice the size of one of the sharp metal barbs that tipped his arrows. Having rarely had the opportunity to study the creatures at such close range, he found himself fascinated and moved closer to get a better look. The spider froze, as if it realized it had been discovered. Turning to face him, it took up a defensive stance, raising itself up on its back legs and lifting the front two to aid its fangs in defending itself.

"Captain, all spiders have been killed, and the egg sacs have been destroyed. What orders now? Shall we report to Commander Saelvathor? He waits just outside the nest."

Legolas vaguely heard Alagoss, his lieutenant, speaking, but could not draw his eyes from the tree and the spider-ling. The ring of a dagger being drawn however, pierced through his fascination.

"HOLD!" he commanded, stopping Alagoss's arm from delivering a killing blow to the spider-ling with a firm hand.

Alagoss gave him a look of disbelief. "But captain! It is a spider-ling, the same as the others we have killed here. In time it will grow to giant size as its kin."

Legolas turned an exasperated look on his lieutenant. "I am quite aware of what these things become, Alagoss. I have not spent my entire life here to be ignorant of the wildlife! But look at it…so small, yet so brave. Its death is sure, still it turns and defends itself courageously."

Alagoss shook his head as Legolas's eyes returned to the small spider and he beheld it with a look of awe. Alagoss was reminded just who his captain was — the youngest prince, captain of the spider patrol and renowned wildlife rescuer. It seemed there was not an injured or orphaned animal that the prince came upon that he was not able to save. How many squirrels, deer, rabbits, even wolves and other critters had their prince brought home over the years? It was inevitable, he supposed, that Legolas would be captivated by a spider-ling, even though his prince knew the thing would need to be destroyed.

So when Legolas glanced at him with a strange sparkle in his eyes and said: "Find me a container…with a lid…_now_!" Alagoss found himself starting to move, though he shook his head, hardly believing Legolas would even attempt such a thing!

"HOLD, Alagoss!" another commanding voice declared. And Alagoss did for striding towards them was Saelvathor, and no one disobeyed that fell warrior. "Your highness, you are _not_ bringing that along with us! I will _not_ allow it!"

Alagoss watched as Legolas's head lifted and the prince turned and glared at the commander. For a few moments, the lieutenant felt he was watching a children's game in which a ball was tossed between two players, such did his eyes bounce between commander and captain.

"I am taking it. You cannot prevent me."

"I can and I shall! You do not have the authority remove that creature from here."

"I am captain of this patrol!"

"And I command all patrols in this realm! _NO_!"

"And I am the _prince_ to whom you have sworn oaths! You do not order me in such as this!"

"Your _father_ will skin me alive! Your safety falls to me when on patrol, and prince or not, I forbid you to take that _thing_ from this area. It will be destroyed!" Saelvathor's gaze turned very cold. "Now I remind you to remember your place, or captain will no longer be a title you hold."

Legolas dropped his eyes, his stomach rolling as he realized what he had just said. He had been gravely wrong. It was not his place to challenge Saelvathor's authority, nor his own nature to so flaunt his title of prince. Looking up again, he met the commander's eyes, feeling quite contrite .

"Forgive me, I was out of line. I—"

Saelvathor nodded curtly, spinning on his heel before Legolas could say more. "Just kill it," was the called command.

"Well that went better than I'd have thought," Alagoss commented with a grin.

Legolas snorted. "I have gotten far too full of myself. I've been away from my wife too long." He grinned at Alagoss, and they both turned their attention back to the spider-ling that had caused the outburst…only to find the spider was gone.

They scanned the area and each other, looking for the small creature, but it appeared that during the confrontation the spider-ling seemed to have made a hasty retreat and was no longer to be found.

Legolas gave Alagoss a sheepish smile. "Errr…"

"Well," Alagoss grinned back. "We'll find it again soon enough. Another year and it won't be so easily able to evade our eyes."

The call to move out came, and Legolas and Alagoss rejoined their patrol, heading back for the king's halls.

**To Be Continued….**

**Author's Note** – Judging from what we know of Shelob, giant spiders seem to have long lifespans. For the purpose of this story, I am assuming that can be many centuries. I also take certain liberties with the innate nature of certain creatures assumed to be evil from birth and tweak them to fit my quirked muses.


	2. Forced To Retaliate

**Chapter 2**

_**Forced To Retaliate**_

It was a beautiful day and the sun shone brightly down on the forest surrounding the Elvenking's halls. Inside, the many elves moved about their day, cheerily greeting one another as they passed in the wide stone hallways. There was much reason to rejoice! More spider nests had recently been destroyed, and the evil was being driven back towards the south. There was to be a feast to honor the patrols when they arrived, and so many scurried about with preparations.

By late afternoon, three weary patrols walked into the halls, relieved that their duty was fulfilled for another three months. Their minds were on the feast to celebrate their accomplishments and the dancing that would follow. Each patrol met with their captain briefly before slowly heading towards their homes and families in groups of two or three to prepare for the evening activities.

Legolas dismissed his own troops quickly, keeping the briefing to some congratulatory words. He still needed to report in to Saelvathor before he could head to his own rooms. Anticipation drove him to walk faster to the meeting of captains. Soon he would see his wife and family again after several month's separation. A small smile lingered on his lips as he entered the chamber used for such meetings.

As anticipated, the conference did not long, though Legolas was held over Saelvathor and lectured for questioning his authority in front of the troops. Legolas grimaced and his ears burned with humiliation as he was told in no uncertain terms that such was not to happen again, or he would be brought before the king to answer for his behavior. Legolas swallowed thickly, apologized once more and fled the commander's office.

As he walked quickly towards his rooms, he continued his own internal berating of himself for speaking to Saelvathor in such a fashion…and all for a _spider! _What had come over him! What had he been thinking? Spiders were evil and had to be destroyed, not collected and cared for like the other animals he had saved over the years! It was one thing to bring an injured rabbit or an orphaned fawn home for his children to help nurse back to health, but a _spider__?_

Surely, he had simply been too tired to think clearly. This last mission had been taxing on all the patrols, and they had covered a large area of the forest seeking out and destroying the nests. Shaking his head at himself, he allowed himself a wry smile. Cellinn, at least, would find this all very amusing and tease him about it. His smile broadened. He would be forced to retaliate by tickling her and … His thoughts led his feet to move much faster.

It did not take long for him to reach his rooms. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The formal receiving and casual sitting rooms were empty. It seemed his wife was still about her daily tasks, and Legolas grinned to himself. He would have time to bathe and change before she arrived, and then they might have some time to themselves before they had to present themselves at the feast.

Moving to the bedchamber, his thoughts lingering on his beautiful wife as his eyes flickered over a painting of her on one wall, Legolas unfastened his bow and quiver from his back. His quiver, he sat on the floor as he turned to hang his bow and knives on their hooks. Moving back to the bed, he sat on the edge and removed his boots. Sitting for a minute, his body reminded him just how tired he was. He sighed and looked longingly at the pillows. He would love to just fall back onto the comfortable bed and not move again until morning, but Cellinn would be back shortly. He did not wish her to find him dirty and asleep when she returned. His eyes flickered to the painting again, and his heart quickened. He would much rather spend some time with her, preferably in their bed.

Legolas pulled himself to his feet and hastened towards the bathing chamber separated from the bedroom by a heavy oak door. He left a trail of clothing behind him as he stripped out of the green and brown garments worn by the patrols. As he entered the bathing chamber, he thought he saw something from the corner of his eye, some flash of black moving on his quiver, but when he focused on it, there was nothing, so he shrugged and shut the door.

Sinking into the steaming water of his bath, Legolas groaned in appreciation and closed his eyes. One thing he disliked about going on patrol was the need to bathe in cold water! He much preferred the hot baths the halls provided him, the water heated in a boiler and connected to his large tub by a series of pipes. As he relaxed, he heard the door creak openm and a small smile began to play around the edges of his mouth as he anticipated his wife's caresses. Perhaps he's just pull her in to join him.

"Adar? Naneth is not going to be happy that you left your clothes lying all over the room!"

It wasn't Cellinn's voice, but that of his youngest son, Tirn, that broke the stillness, causing Legolas to jump, his eyes snapping open. He frowned.

"And your quiver! How many times have you yelled at me for leaving my weapons on the floor!"

He glared at Tirn a moment, seeing his son's amused expression. "Since when do you enter these rooms uninvited, little one? If I recall correctly, you have your own rooms and your own wife, so go torment them, and leave me to attend to myself without your troublesome presence."

Tirn just smiled and gave a formal bow, "As you wish, your highness!" He laughed as Legolas threw a wash cloth at him. "I just came to see if you were here. Naneth is caught up in that tapestry she and Gwíllaer have been working on for Lainel. She asked me to tell you that she is sorry she was not here to meet you, and that she will be here shortly."

Legolas could not help but grin. "In that case, you should most definitely _not_ be here! Out with you, and let me finish bathing in peace!"

Tirn laughed as he exited the bathing chamber. He stopped only long enough to pick up his father's quiver and place it on the hook under his longbow. Leaving the clothing for his Naneth to address, he left his parents' rooms and headed back towards his own chambers.

Legolas took his time with his bathing, soaking for a few minutes longer and then washing his hair and body. He climbed reluctantly out of the water and dried himself off, wrapping a light robe about him and had just begun to comb out his wet hair when a scream was heard from the other room.

Throwing open the door to the bedroom, he found his wife in the far corner of the room, a hand to her mouth and her frightened blue eyes focused on their bed.

And sitting in the middle on the cream colored blankets, looking quite settled in and comfortable, was the small black spider.

**To Be Continued...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews are the only payment we authors get, you know. ;)  
**


	3. Never Back Down

**Chapter 3**

_**Never Back Down**_

Legolas stood tall and proud, allowing no sign of the unsettled emotions within him to show in his outward demeanor. Only the light robe he wore with nothing underneath gave away his discomfiture. He held Saelvathor's gaze without flinching for a time, then turned his attention to the small lidded container on the desk. A frown drew his brows together as he stared at it.

"I find it most disturbing that we are here," the commander was saying. "We should both be enjoying the feast, not revisiting this matter. Do you care to explain yourself… or can you?"

Legolas gulped and reminded himself he was not at fault here. He lifted his eyes and locked gazes with Saelvathor. "I must admit Commander, I am at a loss. I do not understand it myself." At Saelvathor's raised brow, he continued, "As much as it might seem I disobeyed orders, I was unaware of the creature's presence until it presented itself to my wife. She is most unhappy with the situation, as well."

"She threw you out of your chambers, unless I am mistaken!" Saelvathor's eyes narrowed, and Legolas did flinch then as he recalled the unpleasant state of affairs with Cellinn. And of all people, Saelvathor had been summoned from his preparations for the feast to 'deal' with the situation. "Whatever happened, I do not believe you placed the creature deliberately on your bed to frighten Princess Cellinn, though Prince Tirn seems to think it so and is quite amused."

Legolas blinked. "My son thinks I…" He stopped as his face flushed in anger.

"_However_," Saelvathor resumed his opinion on the matter. "I do wonder how you managed to hide the creature to get it home! You can never back down when it comes to these creatures, can you?"

Legolas took a deep breath, using everything within him to restrain his anger. "Sir! I would respectively remind you that I have not admitted to bringing this creature home intentionally! I did not! The last I saw of the spider was in the nest with you and Alagoss! How it managed to get here is beyond me!"

"You honestly expect me to believe this?" the commander asked, his expression incredulous.

_"You honestly accuse your __prince__ of lying?"_

The voice behind them caused both Legolas and Saelvathor to freeze, dread filling their hearts for different reasons. Both swallowed thickly as Thranduil stepped into the office. Legolas remained facing the commander, his shoulders stiffening even further at the sound of his father's voice

"Commander Saelvathor."

"Yes, my king?"

"I will hear a _full_ report from you on the morrow concerning whatever happened on this latest patrol, and I will decide what discipline if any is deserved for any actions of this captain. Concerning these other matters, it is a family affair and none of your concern. You may join the feast. Dismissed!"

"Yes, my lord!" Saelvathor saluted and spun on his heel, leaving father and son alone.

As soon as the door closed, Thranduil spoke. "Legolas." He sounded as disgruntled as he felt.

"Yes, my lord?" Legolas's eyes never left the desk or the container sitting near the corner.

"This is not how I wished to spend the evening." Thranduil kept his eyes on his son's face, watching his reaction.

"Of course not, my lord. I am sorry to have caused such a disruption." Legolas sounded genuinely sorrowful, and Thranduil did not doubt his son's heart was heavy, considering what he'd heard.

"Disruption? Is that what it is called? You _wife_ removed you from your quarters, your _son_ thinks it is all a game and a great joke, you _brother_ is disgusted with you and the _people_ are wondering why my youngest son has yet to make an appearance!" Thranduil fumed.

"Forgive me, my lord, I swear these were not my plans for the evening. I had something entirely different in mind, I assure you." Legolas lifted grey, pleading eyes to his. Silently, his son begged him to understand.

Thanduil sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the desk. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, a small smile teased the corners of his mouth. "No, I am sure this was not how you wished to spend your first evening home with your wife. Fortunately, your granddaughter loves you greatly, and I cannot deny her anything. You will join us immediately… Well, as soon as you dress yourself properly, at least." He gestured to the light robe barely concealing Legolas's form beneath.

Legolas let out a slow breath of relief and started to turn towards the door.

"And Legolas?" His son turned to look at him. "Cellinn awaits you in your chambers to assist you. Do not be too long." Thranduil winked at him, then smiled as his son all but ran from the room.

Chuckling to himself at the absurdity of the whole matter, Thranduil stood and left the room, knowing it would be awhile before Legolas and Cellinn appeared and the people would know exactly what they had been doing and would take it all in good humor.

As the door closed behind him, the small lidded container, having been bumped when Thranduil stood, balanced precariously on the edge of the desk for a moment, then dropped to the ground.

Slowly, the very shaken little spider peered out of the now open lid and climbed out into the dark office. He did not like this place! He needed to get back to the one who had saved him. Moving silently along the edge of the room, he made his way to the door.

The spider-ling eased itself underneath and began to track the kind elf with the golden hair and the huge warm bed, following his scent.

**To Be Continued…**

**Thank you for reading! Please take a moment to let me know what you think. :)  
**


	4. More Than Relieved

**Chapter 4**

_**More Than Relieved**_

In the royal wing, all was silent. There was no movement down the corridor that housed the king and his family. Everyone was in attendance at the feast…except for two.

Legolas lay, his limbs intertwined with those of his wife on the large bed in their chambers. Candlelight played softly over their forms, glinting off their mingled golden and mahogany hair. Shadows danced on the walls, as the two of them whispered and shared intimate caresses.

Legolas sighed and held Cellinn close. This was how it was meant to be. To be reunited with his wife was like becoming whole once more. The separations were necessary for the defense of the realm, but the reunions made it all worthwhile. He could stay here for hours, relishing in his wife's touches. Reluctantly, they pulled and smiled into each others' eyes.

"Come, love." She ran her hand over his chest with a smile. "We need to hurry! Your Adar did not give us much time!"

Reluctantly, Legolas released her and stood. "I suppose I should be thankful he gave us any time at all…or even allowed me to change!" He grinned at her, and she threw a pillow at him. He caught it deftly and tossed it back.

She laughed and rose to her feet, moving towards the large ornately-carved wardrobe. Pulling their clothing from within the wooden chest, she handed him his formal attire.

Legolas groaned, but dressed quickly, more than relieved that his beautiful wife had forgiven him for the earlier 'incident'. He would not cause any more trouble by complaining about uncomfortable robes. He was just grateful that once the shock and fear of seeing the spider had worn off, Cellinn had reasoned that while he dearly loved his pranks, he would never have done something like put a spider on their bed to frighten her!

At least, not anymore.

Legolas grinned. She found the whole situation quite humorous now, and as he had predicted, took the opportunity to tease him relentlessly as they dressed.

Tirn, on the other hand, would be wise not to show his face for several days in Legolas'ss presence! The younger prince had quickly spread rumors of his father's 'prank' on his mother, and Legolas did not think he would be able to rein in his temper over the matter easily. In all his years of pulling pranks, he had never pulled one on his beautiful wife!

At least not since he had realized he was in love with her. As children, he had been quite mischievous and had subjected her to enduring all sorts slimy or slithery creatures. The pranks had ceased when he realized soon after his coming of age that he was completely in love with his childhood friend. He had begun wooing her with flowers, instead of chasing her with amphibians and reptiles. It had been a long, painful process, and he would not risk her wrath ever again with such foolishness!

Cellinn finished fixing her hair, and they their chambers walking arm in arm. Legolas led her towards the large hall where the feast had been underway for some time and as they walked, they chatted about all their family had done in Legolas's absence.

"Lainel will not settle for a tapestry for her begetting day, I'm afraid. She wishes for another pet, but Tirn has firmly told her no." Cellinn's voice betrayed her relief that her son would not give in to their granddaughter's wishes so easily.

Legolas frowned. "Why should she not have another pet? She has always proven herself responsible with them. She is of age and is well on her way to becoming a decent healer. She deserves the joy of sharing her life with another, and better a pet than a suitor! I will have to speak with Tirn and Gwíllaer about this matter."

"Lainel has not even begun to take an interest in males, let alone marriage! You should not interfere with their parenting, love." His wife chided him. "It will only make matters worse!"

"Nay, Lainel is past the need for parenting, and it is time Tirn accept that his children are now grown! I will not go against his wishes, but I _will_ speak with him on the matter. It is the least I can do after our dear granddaughter spoke up on my behalf with the king!" Legolas grinned at Cellinn, and she laughed.

"You spoil her! The two of you…" She shook her head in exasperation. "She is _you_ in female form! It frightens me!"

Legolas's chuckles echoed the silvery laughter of his wife as they entered the main hall.

:-:

In a corridor many removed from the feast, the small spider-ling edged slowly along, creeping forward as it followed its senses towards perceived safety. The tiny legs clicked silently, unheard by the occasional elf passing through the hallway. Inch by inch it moved ever onward, stopping in the shadows to rest from time to time. This place was HUGE! He had no idea how he would ever find the golden-haired elf or that warm bed again, but he had to keep trying. Otherwise, he would surely be killed. So, he kept moving ever onwards, traveling down one hall or another, searching for the right room.

The spider-ling reached a junction in the hall several hours later and turned a corner, leaving the darkness of a mostly unlit hall behind. The light of a torch temporarily blinded him, and the spider-ling jumped back. A gasp was heard, and he realized it was too late. He had been found!

As quickly as he could, the spider-ling began scuttling back in the direction from which it had come. Footsteps rang sharply behind him! Just ahead was the small crack in the stone where he had rested earlier, if only he could reach it before the elf caught up and squashed him!

The little spider reached the crack at the exact moment the elf caught up. He lunged for the dark opening, only to be stopped by a foot blocking his path. In terror the spider-ling looked up and froze.

Towering over him was a dark-haired elf-woman with clear blue eyes. She looked down on him for a moment, then smiled. "Aren't you a brave one? Could you be the little spider that got my Daeradar in so much trouble earlier?"

The baby spider blinked its multiple eyes and bobbed up and down slightly on it legs. _'Aye, my lady! It was I. But now I am lost! Can you help me find him again? I fear any other will kill me without question and I do not wish to die!'_

Lainel blinked and went completely still. It would seem that her Adar and Daeradar had failed to instruct her completely in the lessons on the evil creatures of the wood. Not once had either ever mentioned the spiders could speak!

To Be Continued…


	5. Victory At Last

**Chapter 5**

_**Victory At Last**_

Once again, Legolas found himself trying to explain how a spider-ling had made it into his possession. He stood quietly in the king's study, watching Thranduil pace back and forth in front of the large oak desk.

"Adar, the spider was on Saelvathor's desk in the box when I left! You were the last one in there. You yourself found the container on the floor. I could not have taken it!" Legolas did not like the feeling of unease that permeated the room. He did not like to defend himself to his superiors and family. He only hoped that his father would see reason. It was not going to be pleasant when they got to the heart of the matter.

"Legolas," the king sighed. "I am not accusing you of taking the creature. I must have knocked the box off the desk when I left, and the thing simply escaped. What I wish to know is, how do we deal with the situation now. You cannot allow Lainel to keep that spider!" Thranduil looked distressed. As a king, he ruled his people well, but he was also a father, grandfather and great-grandfather, and he had never found it easy to deny his grandchildren anything they desired. But neither had any one of his offspring wished for something like this, Legolas thought.

He shook his head in annoyance as he recalled the conversation he had had with his youngest son on the matter. "That is not possible. Tirn will not allow her to have another pet, no matter how long she has been of age! I am sure a spider…"

"Will you listen to yourself, son?" Thranduil looked dumbfounded. "You are actually wishing she could keep it! A _spider_!" He banged his hand on the desk before him in emphasis. "They are a nuisance! Destructive and deadly. For too many years have the foul creatures roamed our lands, killing our people! I would rather she keep a _dragon_ as a pet, than one of those black, many legged and eyed, evil creatures!"

"A dragon?" The thought popped in his head before he could stop it, any more than he could stop his amusement from showing on his face. "Adar! The spider-ling is _NOT_ evil! He—" Legolas felt his lips twitching. "Ada, do not look at me like that!" He began to laugh at the horrified look on the king's face. Finally, he was making some headway.

"No, Legolas. The answer is _NO_, _ABSOLUTELY_ _NOT_! You are _not_ keeping that creature…" Thranduil shook his head in denial at Legolas's grin.

"Very well," Legolas smirked. "I will agree with you…provided _YOU_ tell Lainel I cannot keep it! That it must be killed. She has befriended it, Adar! She was not aware that the creatures spoke, but now that she knows…understands they are sentient? What would you tell her?" Legolas watched his father's face blanch at the thought of speaking to Lainel about the matter. "And I have to say in the creature's defense that it is _not_ evil! It simply wishes for a safe place to live. It will not prey on our kind, indeed, it has offered to help us in exchange for its life! It will prey on the other evil forces that come near the palace, and keep other spiders away."

That was the final straw. Thranduil threw his head back and laughter poured from within him. "And…what…evil creatures will it…prey upon?" The king managed to bark out through his mirth. "Evil flies? Legolas! Even the giant moths are too much for that tiny creature! It couldn't harm a thing!"

_Victory at last,_ Legolas mused, feeling gleeful. "If it cannot harm a thing, then you should have no problem with my keeping it as a pet."

The smile fell from the king's face, replaced by a deep frown of displeasure. "No, Legolas. That is not what I meant and you know it. I cannot allow—"

"Why not? You are the king! I will take full responsibility for it, and I swear to you he will be of great help and not harm," Legolas declared.

"How, Legolas? How can such a tiny creature be of help to us? Explain, and I will listen with an open mind." Thranduil stared at his son, and Legolas knew his father thought he had him backed into a corner.

But Legolas continued to smile. "Yes, he is quite small now, but he will grow. You know the giant spiders live for centuries. In only a few short years, he will be fully grown, if I see that he is fed properly. He will be able to fend for himself among the other spiders and work to keep them away. Perhaps he will even gather information on the enemy's movements for us. No lone orc or warg will survive crossing his path. Amluchen will be a formidable ally!"

Thranduil's eyes grew wide. "Amluchen? Oh no, Legolas, tell me you did _not_ name the creature?" He searched his son's face, begging silently that it was not so.

"No, Adar, I did not name him." Legolas grinned. "_You _did."

:-:

Legolas walked swiftly down the hall towards his son's quarters, a smirk plastered on his face. He put as much distance as he could between his father's study and himself, planning to avoid the grumpy king for many days to come. Thranduil's anger would cool down in time, and for now it was enough that the king had allowed him to keep the spider...

Legolas smiled, anticipating his granddaughter's reaction to his news. The spider-ling would technically belong to him, but Lainel could share in its care. Until the tiny creature grew, it would need a safe place to live. The two of them could work together to fashion a suitable living space for Amluchen. Just as long as it was far from his wife.

:-:

And so it was, Amluchen grew and became a useful tool in protecting the palace. Eventually, the royal family accepted Legolas's strange pet, though few were fond of the spider. Still, he was to be respected for his help to the realm and the keeping of his promise to never harm an elf.

Legolas and Lainel in addition to enjoying the care of such an unusual pet, also received much enjoyment from including Amluchen in their pranks. Such stories became legendary — but perhaps you have already heard some of these tales.

_End_


End file.
